Birthday
by The Foreseer of Avalon
Summary: Harry sent Voldemort a present...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Tommy-boy,

Happy Birthday! Hope you don't feel like an old, old _old_ man this year! (Because, yes, we all know that's what you _really_ are!) Enclosed is a nice little present from yours truly. Have fun with it!

Sincerely,

The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Give-Presents

P.S. I know you'll like it, so please don't send a howler pretending you don't! Besides, I wouldn't want you to get high blood pressure or something, you old man!

Voldemort tore open the package that came with it. Then, "HOW _DARE _YOU! HOW DID YOU FIND THIS? I WILL KILL YOU POTTER!"

A small picture frame was in Voldemort's hand, with the black and white picture of a little dark haired baby who was wearing nothing but diapers. There was a caption under the photo that read: Tom Riddle,6 months old.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I think I was hyper when I wrote that letter… Anyways, I put this up because I felt like I should do something for old Voldie's b-day. I have an idea of a longshot, but I couldn't finish it =(


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter:_ A small picture frame was in Voldemort's hand, with the black and white picture of a little dark haired baby who was wearing nothing but diapers. There was a caption under the photo that read: Tom Riddle, 6 months old._

Chapter 2: _How Harry Got the Picture_, or, _The Story of Thomas Brown_

Harry glared at the little baby boy, who looked like he was about to cry. Sneaking out of Hogwarts in broad daylight was hard, and so was sneaking into this orphanage, but it was nothing compared to _this._

No matter what he did, the boy _would not_ just sit quietly and peacefully! Honestly, how hard could it be, and why did the boy not understand how vital it was to the survival of magic-kind!

Harry took a deep breath and schooled his expression to resemble Snape's when he was in a particularly nasty mood. "Listen, dunderhead," He said in a quiet voice that he hoped also resembled Snape's. "Look at me like you're an old reincarnated soul who forgot to take a dip in the Lethe."

The baby blinked at him with sleepy blue eyes.

"Now."

The baby's lower lip trembled. Harry sighed.

Harry took out his newly purchased cellphone and dialed Charlie Weasley's number. Once Charlie picked up, Harry said "Are you where you're supposed to be? Good. Apparate to The Accomplice's attic immediately." Then he hung up, and Charlie apprated into the room.

"Having trouble?" He asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "The Accomplice won't cooperate."

"Oh," Charlie took out his wand and flicked it, muttering "_Imperio_."

Harry was a bit surprised, but then again, this was _Charlie_, his secret partner in crime, and he used it on the dragons. Dragons and babies had a lot in common, in Harry's opinion.

A moment later, the five month old baby turned to Harry and looked at him with eyes that looked as though they had seen too much for a boy his age.

Harry took out an old camera and snapped away, saying "Thanks Charlie."

"No problem. Hurry up so we can get back to our lives and pretend nothing happened."

"Okay. You can take off the curse now."

Harry put the camera in his duffel bag, thinking how lucky he was to find a boy who had such a resemblance to Tom Riddle.

After Harry was done packing, Charlie apparated Harry to Hogsmeade before going to The Burrow.

Eleven years later, an angelic-looking orphan boy named Thomas Brown stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, terrified and waiting to be sorted. He had dark blue eyes, pale skin, and dark hair. And, for some reason, when the Headmistress saw him, she almost had a heart attack, but Professor Potter, the deputy headmaster, smiled widely at him.

It has been said that Thomas Brown was brilliant, even for a Ravenclaw.

It has been said that he had a strange way of being controlled by an Imperius curse; while most aurors-in-training used their willpower to resist it, Thomas absorbed the curse, immediately started to act like a wise old man, and didn't do anything else unless the curse was lifted.

It has also been said that when ex-Headmistress McGonagall had to be hospitalized due to her mental health (or lack thereof), right after Thomas Brown came to visit her, she started to mutter about "Another heir of Slytherin," and "The Dark Lord Voldemort's love child." But since she was insane, no one thought much about it, though Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley had reportedly shared knowing smiles when they had heard about it.

A/N: It was supposed to be a oneshot, but then I realized that I didn't change this story's status!


End file.
